freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 037
Shocking Finale is the thirty-seventh chapter of the Freezing series, sixth chapter of Volume 6 and final chapter of the 10th Nova Clash Arc. Synopsis Kazuya Aoi is able to convince a Novalised, Satellizer L. Bridget to spare Cassie Lockheart, in doing so, allowed Satellizer to exit Nova Form. Ganessa Roland then begins to cough, as she has somehow began breathing, filling her partner with joy, as well as Satellizer and Kazuya. They then begin to take Arnett McMillan, Morrison, and Ganessa to the hospital, when an intercom comes on, stating the emergency had subsided, having all the Nova's have been neutralized, ending the 10th Nova Clash. The men, at the Grand Canyon headquarters, discuss their current situation, thinking that the world was in more peril, since the Nova's had begun appearing more frequent, and the need for more Pandora's at an all time high, they decide upon a Project, headed by a Scientist named Dr. Scarlett Ohara, a project which was rejected by Gengo Aoi. Kazuya visits, Arthur Crypton, and Ganessa, and Arthur explains that Ganessa will need 4 hours of regenerative treatment, and her life span, will be cut but she will. Satellizer is seen on top of the roof, and Cassie, asking Satellizer why she did not kill her. Satellizer simply states that she didn't want to disappoint the person who had always been protecting her. Cassie is then asked to leave by Satellizer. Cassie, is then seen being embraced by her partner, finally understanding Satellizer's words, of being protected by someone, as she sheds tears along with her Limiter. She then vows to continue being a Pandora, that her Limiter can be proud of. Summary Kazuya Aoi grips Satellizer L. Bridget before she deals the killing blow to a defeated Cassie Lockheart, who has returned from Assimilation-Type Nova Form. Kazuya pleads with Satellizer not to become a murderer by killing a comrade. Satellizer screams and slams her blade into the ground, just missing Cassie's face. The spikes on Satellizer's back recede and she safely exits Corrosion-Type Nova Form without exploding. The battered Ganessa Roland suddenly begins breathing before coughing. Arthur is overjoyed, and the three of them plan to take her, Cassie, Morrison, and Arnett to the recovery room. Before they can, a voice over the intercom tells the battling student body that the state of emergency has been cancelled and all Pandora are to return to base. All of the Nova have been defeated, and the all Pandora with abnormal stigmata have been defeated. Shown are a wounded Rana sitting on a rock, and Ticy Phenyl with Chiffon Fairchild standing over a beaten Milena Marius, who has exited Nova Form. The 10th Nova Clash is over. At the Grand Canyon Chevalier Headquarters, the businessmen discuss the eight-year gap between each Nova Clash since the fifth. Nova they have just has a back to back Nova Clash between the 9th Nova Clash and the tenth as well as the ninth clash happening only three years after the eighth. Therefore, the world risks another Nova Clash occurring in the upcoming year or months. In response, they discuss a plan proposed by Dr. Scarlett Ohara, which was rejected by Gengo Aoi. However, with the Pandora-Limiter deaths in the recent clash, they must consider the plan, called "E-Project". The men decide to go through with it, now matter the risks. At West Genetics, Kazuya visits Arthur and Ganessa in the recovery room. Arthur has been patched up but Ganessa has four more hours of regenerative treatment and she has not recovered consciousness. Arthur solemnly states that Ganessa's treatment will shorten her overall lifespan due to the rapid cellular division, but the fact that she is alive is all that he needs. On a rooftop, Satellizer thinks about Ganessa's sacrifice, which is the only reason she is alive. As Satellizer thanks her "rival," she is approached by Cassie Lockheart, whose arms have been restored. Cassie is a little surprised Satellizer remembers her, but Satellizer reminds her that she went through a painful experience because of Cassie. Cassie wonders if they can call it a draw; Satellizer agrees but fully intends to discern which of them is the superior Pandora. Cassie's face then turns stern, as she asks why Satellizer didn't kill her. She raises her voice and becomes dramatics, but Satellizer explains that she just did not want to disappoint "that boy" who has been saving her since he appeared. Satellizer then asks Cassie to leave. Cassie later awaits helicopters to take her back to East Genetics. To greet her is Kyoichi Minase, her Limiter, and they embrace in tears. Holding Kyoichi, Cassie understands what Satellizer meant by someone helping her accept herself and becoming strong. Declaring Kyoichi as her treasured person, Cassie vows to become a Pandora he can be proud of. Event Notes *Satellizer L. Bridget returns from Corrosion-Type Nova Form and survives. *Ganessa Roland regains consciousness, having survives Cassie's deadly attack. *Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl defeat Nova Form Milena Marius. *All of the Type-S have been destroyed and all of the Assimilation-Type Nova Form Pandora are been stopped. *The 10th Nova Clash ends. *Ganessa is undergoing regenerative treatment, and her face, thus far, has been fully restored. *Cassie Lockheart has her arms regenerated and is reunited with her Limiter Kyoichi Minase. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters